1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centric clamping vice for centric clamping of workpieces, comprising a base support having a longitudinal axis, on which a first jaw mount, guided by a first carriage, and a second jaw mount, guided by a second carriage, are adjustably supported along an adjustment path oriented parallel to the first longitudinal axis with the aid of a spindle drive.
2. Description of the Background Art
Centric clamping vices are known from the prior art and are illustrated, for example, in EP 1 946 890 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,877 (B2). In the centric clamping vices according to the prior art, however, it has proven to be disadvantageous that the clamping range provided thereby makes up only a small part of the base support. To ensure a secure clamping of the workpiece to be clamped, a minimum range must namely be provided on the base support for guiding the jaw mounts. This, in turn, results in the fact that the base support of a centric clamping vice which is to have a large clamping range must be given very large dimensions. Thus, centric clamping vices known according to the prior art result in the need to either maintain multiple centric clamping vices having different clamping widths or to use very large base supports.